Thane : Sins of the Husband
by CuHnadian
Summary: What if Thane had been there when the Batarians attacked his wife? ONE SHOT. Also includes preview of Mass Affect 2 : The Wild Bunch.


**Thane : Sins of the Husband**

**(Kolyat)**

I had stepped out of my room and headed down the stairs in my regular clothes, knowing what my mother would to say when she saw me.

"Kolyat, I keep telling you that coat is much too big for you."

I looked at the bottom stretching down past my knees.

"It's one of the few things left from Father," I said through a sad smile, which Mother returned.

She handed me my small bag to fill with school supplies, along with a my mountain of datapads and OSD's. I scarfed down some leftovers from last night when my father canceled his visit at the last minute. After all of these years it was really starting to get to me. Very rarely did he come and visit Mother or myself. When he did, it was not long until he would leave again "Away on business". I couldn't think of any business that requires you to be away from your family 90% of the time and certainly not when the Hanar had released him from his compact. Whenever I asked my mother about it she would dodge the question. "When the time is right," she would say.

I was twelve years old and getting sick of waiting. I pushed the thought aside and went to get my backpack. The door bell rang. My mother had a questioning look on her face. She went to the door while I stayed behind the kitchen counter. She opened it, revealing a green Drell that I barely knew.

"Thane," Said my mother.

"Get down!" My father tackled my mother to the ground as I dove below the counter.

My ears rang to the sound of glass shattering, holes in the walls appearing rapidly. I looked to Father holding a pistol in his hands along with a bigger weapon on his back. He peeked around one of the walls and shot off one round. My heart was beating and my mind was racing, trying to grasp the situation. My father put Mother behind a wall near the front door when his left arm glowed purple and I heard a "thwack" outside. My dad lifted me off the ground and carried me out of the door.

"I thought you said keeping your work separate was enough to protect us!" My mother said.

"I thought so too." Said Father, looking behind to see if there were any pursuers. He put me down and gestured to keep running as I felt my coat move all around. I caught a glimpse of father firing two more rounds of his pistol down the hall. We emerged from the building and onto the streets. Father found our X3M Skycar parked.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, my mother pulled me into the back. Father was about to get in when he suddenly leaped from the car and took cover behind a wall next to the building door. A Batarian came through when father grabbed his shoulder and snapped his neck with one arm. Shocked, I didn't even notice the car taking off until I saw rooftops.

"Thane what is going on?" My mother asked while Father dodged oncoming traffic, trying to throw off our pursuers.

"I let myself become complacent, sloppy. These men were too scared to come after me."

I lost track of my parents conversation, knowing that whatever Father did it was bad. They were still not clearly stating what my father's work was.

Abruptly I felt the glass behind me shatter, the force of a bullet missing me as I put my head down. Father glanced behind and looked at Mother.

"Here, you're going to drive. Ready?" My mother nodded. "Three, two, one, switch!"

Father pulled the big weapon off his back. He loaded it and leaned out of the window.

"Keep it steady," he said. Mother looked back, making sure I was okay. I peeked slightly over the seat to see what was going on. Another X3M with multiple Batarians inside was gunning for us. The front windscreen shattered. One of them coated the interior in blood with hole in his head. I turned away, trying to expel the horrible image from my mind. Father loaded and fired another shot as I covered my ears.

"Thane! Get back in before..."

Another shot went off, as the vehicle started to spin. I felt gravity forcing my body down and we hit the ground hard. I heard a loud screeching as my body was flung forwards into the front seat. I saw blood inside the vehicle, figuring it to be me as dripping liquid came off my chin. Then my whole world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in a sitting position. I turned and saw the car, flames roaring in the back. Somebody had pulled me out of the wreckage but I didn't find anyone in the car. There were traces of blood in one of the front seats. On the ground I found a long trail of the same blood. I followed it, a slight limp in my step, my left leg sore as hell. I kept following when I was surrounded by blazing heat to find myself in some kind of factory. But my body froze at the sight I came upon. My father holding my mother, tears dripping down his face as she laid motionless in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Thane)<strong>

I had stood as still as stone as my wife, my siha's body was released to the seas of Kahje. Praying that she was in the life of the Warrior Angel I called her. I felt a touch on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see one of the Hanar gesturing me to move. I had lost track of time as I stood slipping into memories, forgetting that there were others here. I walked back to my family. Kolyat walked up to repeat my actions. One of the few that I was okay with him repeating. I knew he would try and figure things out but even after all that had happened, I couldn't reveal my work to him. I knew how dangerous it was, what it does to the people in it. I never wanted that for Kolyat and I knew he would try and follow my footsteps. I didn't care if he hated me for it, I wanted him to have his own life, one had nothing to do with me, the man that had let his Siha die. As the funeral was ending, I talked to Kolyat's aunts and uncles.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kolyat)<strong>

I lingered outside the front door of my aunts and uncle's home, now mine. Angry I didn't get to talk to my father before he was gone again. My aunts and uncles tried to act like they knew nothing but I wasn't stupid. I saw my father talking to them. They told me to just let it go, that I was better off not knowing. I stomped up to my room as my anger turned to rage. How could they say that? My mother was now dead, which had something to do with my father and they try to tell me I'm off not knowing? I knew that image of the blood trail leading to my mother's corpse haunt me forever. When I started to get my breathing under control, I made sure the door was locked. I double checked to see if the bag I carried had everything I needed. I opened the window wide and climbed over the edge. Rolled on the ground to not damage my legs as I went on my search, to find out the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thane)<strong>

I loaded my silenced M8's thermal clip into the chamber and headed to the building that containing one of the men that returned me to my battle sleep. My soul retreated as my body took charge, with what it was trained for. The building in question was old fashioned, ledges sticking out between the floors. The dark sky created the perfect camouflage as I jumped to the first ledge and made my way up the building. A man standing guard on the eighth floor was smoking one of those human creations known as "cigarettes", unaware of my presence. There were three actions of choice in this situation. #1, climb past him. #2, a bullet in his head. I only used that option when I was on the run or had been spotted which meant I made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes. #3, approach him when he is facing away and silently knock him out. This time however, my body went with an unknown forth option. I grabbed the guard with my right hand and pulled him over the edge. The man's screams became less and less audible until it was cut off by a thud. I kept climbing until I reached the top floor. The man I was after in his office, clearing out the things he needed. He was on the run, to someplace no one would find him, too bad that was an impossibility. I entered and purposely let the glass door click, causing the Batarian to jump and turn around, horrified at my arrival.

"Thane, what, what are you doing he..."

I delivered one shot to his knee cap, making him squirm and clench the pain with both hands. He staggered and leaned on his desk for support.

"Thane, come on! You..."

I put another round to his second knee cap. He collapsed to the ground going down head first into the hard floor. I bent down to turn him onto his back, his four eyes begging for mercy I was not about to give.

"You killed our leaders! What were you expecting us to do!"

"To go after me," I said, venom lacing in my voice.

"Oh yeah! Let's just go after a trained assassin. I'm sure that would have worked out great! You're lucky your son didn't end up like your bitch wife."

I responded by taking the knife on his hip and stabbing the mans right arm. The blade pierced through his skin, connecting bone and muscle to the floor. He roared in agonizing pain as I twisted the blade. The man uttered indecipherable words that rang holo to me. I looked around the office to see if anyone had entered when something caught my eye. A container of red sand the Batarian group had picked up along with their slaver rings. I walked over and took a hand full of the popular drug. I leaned towards the Batarian and sprinkled it into his four distant eyes. He screamed from the burning and melting of his eyes. That was when I felt another being behind me. I took my pistol and put one round into the Batarian I tortured. Aware that there was no way I was going to be able to kill the being behind me before he killed me. I heard the last shot go off, along with the sound of a body hitting the ground, but I felt no pain. I turned and saw another of the Batarian's guards on the ground, I looked at the doorway to see who took him down. Only to see a small form with a shaking gun barrel, as I froze in place.

"Kolyat."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note : I had this idea when I was finishing up MA, and I finished it after just one night. Special thanks to my Mother for beta reading this and I hope you enjoyed this one shot story. Now I'll get MA2 out when I'm over my ME3 obsession, but to hold you over, I wrote a little preview. My mother didn't beta read this and I wrote it in a few minutes so I'm sorry if it's not amazing. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mass Affect 2 : The Wild Bunch <strong>

**Preview**

To quote Edward Norton in Fight Club, "I ran until my muscles burned and my veins pumped battery acid." The walls in the building were echoing to the sounds of mass accelerated slugs cutting through everything from glass to flesh. I kept running from the fire as C-Sec was tearing the up the place when I set sight on my destination. The window on the other side of the room gave the perfect view of two sniper rifles being set up by a Turian and his blond haired human partner. Wash still hadn't arrived at the window yet with his shuttle and the shots behind me were getting closer. I sprinted forward, bringing my pistol up to put two rounds into the window causing it to shatter before I went through. I felt my shields deflect three rounds on my back. Just before my shields couldn't take anymore, I jumped. Feeling the endless air flow all around me until my legs hit the surface with a loud crunch sound. My last thought before I blacked out, was Shea's words back when we started this.

"This is gonna be awesome!"


End file.
